


Saying Your Name

by goodworkperky



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodworkperky/pseuds/goodworkperky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece in which Klaus finds Marcel again years after the burning of New Orleans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Your Name

It will be years before Klaus can say Marcel’s name again, before he will step back into New Orleans and remember the time smoke filled his lungs. And when that name rolls off his tongue, it’s to some witch working among fake witches—a book and optical illusion magicians.

Then he’ll say it again in a derelict bar that smells of stale cigarette smoke and cheap whiskey. And for a moment his heart will settle in his throat and he’ll pretend to be angry before he forces a grin and embraces that familiar strength, breathes in a scent that makes his chest ache and grip tighten as if he’s afraid to let go. He’ll be terrified to let go.

There’s a hand resting on the back of his neck as he lingers in that embrace, thumb brushing against his skin in reassurance but subtle enough that no one else will see. 

In the privacy of their old rooms, Marcel will laugh quietly but with a hollow ring as Klaus shoves him against the wall. Laughter will be cut short as he hears his name spill from Klaus’ lips with sincerity, with desperation. Klaus will continue to say his name in an endless variation of anger and sadness and happiness and something between all three. Because he couldn’t say it before, couldn’t bring himself to be reminded of how much that loss hurt. But Marcel will smile softly because he understands Klaus like no one else will. He’ll let him continue this litany with a smattering of halfhearted accusations until Klaus is exhausted and merely holds a fistful of Marcel’s shirt. He will be terrified to let go, terrified they might not find each other again. 


End file.
